1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to devices in integrated circuits generally, and in particular, to methods of forming arrays of devices, such as memory cells within a cross-point array.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices incorporating chalcogenide materials, e.g., ovonic threshold switches and phase change storage elements, may be found in a wide range of electronic devices. Such devices may be used in computers, digital cameras, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, etc. Factors that a system designer may consider in determining whether and how to incorporate chalcogenide materials for a particular application may include, physical size, storage density, scalability, operating voltages and currents, read/write speed, read/write throughput, transmission rate, power consumption, and/or methods of forming devices with the chalcogenide materials, for example.
Features in the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale and may extend in different directions from that illustrated. While various axes and directions are illustrated to facilitate the discussion herein, it will be appreciated that the features may extend in different directions.